Fluctuations in exposure to light and imagery can profoundly modulate biologic systems. As an example, evidence demonstrates a connection between exposure to natural light and positive health benefits. Exposure to light can contribute beneficially to patient health by counteracting symptoms of seasonal affective disorder, improving resistance against onset of sepsis, and facilitating rapid and efficient patient treatments, mood adjustments, and circadian rhythm control, among other contributions. What is needed is a system to facilitate hospital patient recovery through the controlled exposure to selected light conditions, for instance when provision of natural light to a patient is not an available option.